Just one more time
by HollieJE
Summary: Finding himself in Fred's bed after one night of passion whilst drunk, flashes come back to him and he can't help but find the red headed male irrisistable even though he knows it's wrong. RR please! Slash!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me but to J.K.Rowling

**Just one more time**

'What the hell happened last night?' he thought to himself while clutching his head, 'Where am I?'. Harry sat up and looked around the room, it didn't look familiar to him. It was a Gryffindor bedroom yes but not his, and he couldn't see Ron anywhere. In fact he couldn't see Neville, Dean or Seamus, "What on Earth happened to me? I don't remember any of this!" he said out loud.

"I wouldn't be surprised", Harry jumped at the sound of another voice, a male voice. He was too scared to look round to see who it was, did he even dare turn round? "After all that spiked Pumpkin juice you drank I'm surprised you're awake now", he knew that voice. It was…

"FRED?" Harry shouted jumping out of the bed, "What… Why… When…" Harry was then hushed when Fred had got out of the bed and kissed him. Harry shot back nearly knocking over a glass on a chest of drawers, "What do you think you're doing? If anyone walked in right now…"

"It's ok Harry, no one can get through that door. It's fully secured, you know what a devious little minx I am. You told me last night" Fred said with a cheeky side smile.

"I… You…" Harry was speechless, he was so confused. It wasn't like him to get drunk, he always found out one way or another if the Pumpkin juice was spiked. What had changed this time? He was the good student… Kind of… He was the sensible one… Now and then… He never went over the line… Okay well that's just a lie but either way it was very unlike him. Something must have gone on, someone must have done something to get him into bed with Fred.

He felt a chill near his penis and realised he was naked, Harry quickly grabbed a blanket he saw on another bed then realised there was something white on it. He looked at it and scratched at it, then realised what it was. "Eurgh!" Harry said while throwing it on the floor, he ran to another bed and hid under the covers.

"Ah, want another go I see" Fred said excitedly and ran towards Harry, Harry quickly ran out of the bed and went straight for the door trying to do unlock it. Fred just looked and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Harry shouted trying to turn the handle

"One. You can't undo that spell, it's one of mine and George's and two. I would look down if I were you", Harry stopped what he was doing and looked confused towards Fred. He looked down to see his penis fully erect and suddenly getting that feeling of hornyness, this feeling he has never had before. He looked at Fred and had the urge to jump on him and kiss him all over his body, 'His muscular, sexy body with a dick the size of a…' he thought then suddenly interrupted his own thought by yelling. "I have to get out of here! Please, Fred, pass me my clothes and open the door. Please!", with a disappointed look on his face Fred agreed and handed him is clothes. He cast the unlocking spell and opened the door, "Thanks… Ummm… See you around" and Harry fled down the stairs.

As Fred watched him he sighed and said "That boy really has a talent for fucking".

Harry ran down the stairs, as fast as he could without falling over. He then realised it was still dark outside, and that he was still naked. He stopped in the middle of the stairs and got dressed quickly and looked at his watch that was in his pocket, 3 A.M. and he still had an erection. 'Why won't you go away?' he worried, 'It was hard enough running with you like that!'. He ran past one more door before he got to his bedroom, worried that when he walked in one of the guys might see his erection he decided he should have a cold shower.

Not a sensible thing to do really, showers already turned Harry on even if it was cold. He didn't know why but there was something about them that was sexy. Turning the knob of the shower Harry watched the water go down the wall, wanting that water to go down him. 'No!' he yelled in his mind 'No dirty thoughts!', he got undressed and stepped in the shower.

Water started to trickle down his back, the coldness making him shiver. He felt the heat of himself rush away, except for one spot. As much as he tried his erection just wouldn't go, then suddenly the water went warm. 'No, NO! Don't do this to me!' he yelled in his mind again, 'I can't resist this!'. And he couldn't, for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about Fred. He had images in his mind. They flashed in front of his eyes, Fred kissing him down his chest and slowly going down to his sensitive spot. Fred kissed him on his thighs, around his testicles and finally on his manly hood.

Now see Harry wasn't small, and most the guys were jealous of him because of it. Fred was the only one who wanted Harry's 10inch penis inside of him, or at least in his mouth.

Harry could feel Fred's tongue licking him up and down, from the tip of his head right down to his testicles. And it felt good. Fred's mouth was warm and soft, Harry wanted him to go faster. Harry put his hand on his penis and started rubbing, up and down and as fast as he could go. The warm water in his hand felt like Fred's mouth, it felt so good. He started moaning, he could hear Fred moan. Such a sexy moan he had. Faster and faster he went, water going down his large dick making it feel even better. He could feel his orgasm peak, he didn't want it to end. "Mmmm, Fred" he heard himself say, it turned him on even more saying his name. "Fred, oh yeah Fred. Faster, faster. Lick me, suck me, make me cum all over your face", saying all these things made it even better. He could see Fred in his mind, see his big hands massage his thighs. Harry's hand rubbed his penis so hard and fast his cum almost hit the other side of the shower room, he screamed out Fred's name and collapsed on the floor. He couldn't believe what he just did, and who he did it about. But he was glad. He masturbated about Fred Weasley, that man he now found irresistible. He wanted him, and he wanted him now. He looked down at himself to make sure he didn't make it raw, only to see that his erection was still there.

Writer - This is my second fan fic, my first one did really crap! Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Characters do not belong to me but to J.K. Rowling

**Chapter two**

When Harry woke he was surprised he wasn't in the shower room, but yet he wasn't sure how he ended up in his bed. 'I must have got here somehow' he thought, 'I'll go ask Ron'. He got up, quickly got washed and dressed and rushed to the common room.

Harry had obviously missed breakfast because everyone was coming through the portrait, either that or he had missed a lesson. "Hey Harry!" Hermione said, "I hear that you couldn't make it to your bed by yourself" she teased.

"Really? Is that how I got there?" Harry asked

"Yeah" Ron said "I woke up, saw you weren't in your bed and went looking for you. Found you in the shower fast asleep, I didn't want to touch you because… Well… you _were_ naked after all but I thought I might as well, you might have gotten ill"

"Hmm, thanks for that Ron" Harry smiled "What did I miss? Breakfast or a lesson?"

"Neither" Hermione said

"What?" Harry looked confused

"Well, if you looked at the time you would see its six in the morning. And since we don't have breakfast until eight..."

"Get to the point Hermione"

"Sorry, anyway. We all got woken up early for an announcement, a rather embarrassing one for the boys I might add"

"Very embarrassing" Ron said whilst blushing

"Well… What was it?" Harry asked

"Filch found a load of cum in the drains, an I mean _a load_. It plugged up everything, whoever was you-know-whating is in a lot of trouble"

"Oh" Harry gulped "Umm… Well, that is rather embarrassing. I mean who ever did it must not be getting layed, and was probably… Desperate". Harry smiled awkwardly and walked quickly back upstairs to find Fred.

"What on Earth has got into him?" Ron asked

"I'm not sure" Hermione said looking suspicious.

Running back up the stairs Harry fell over, and landed right in front of some feet. He looked up and found the person he was looking for, Fred.

"I always wanted you to fall to my feet" Fred said cheekily

"Fred! I'm glad I found you!"

"Still want me that bad huh? Well I suppose I could fit you in before classes… You don't last that long but still you are good"

"No! Fred, listen. Did you go to this mornings announcements?"

"Hmmm, not that I recall. You really knackered me out last night"

"Yeah, you knackered me out too" Harry said. He looked at Fred and blushed, they both looked at each other until someone interrupted them.

"Erh, Fred?" it was George "I would look down if I were you" and he walked off.

Harry also looked down on Fred, he noticed how hard he had become… And so was Harry. Fred grabbed his hand and took him to the shower room, 'How ironic' Harry thought to himself. Fred started to kiss him down his neck and on his face finally getting to his lips. Both their mouths open and their tongues went wild, licking and tasting each other. Fred occasionally nibbling on Harry's bottom lip making him moan in pleasure and then Harry stopped it

"Fred, please just listen to me for a second! What actually happened last night?"

"We had sex, and lots of it. It was amazing! We did it in the closet, on the stairs, in this shower room…"

"The shower room?"

"Indeed"

"What did we do in the shower room?"

"You must have been drunk! You were moaning so loud… It made me so hard… And we were cumming so much… The orgasms were extreme! I've got to have you now!" And he started to kiss Harry again. Harry stopped.

"The announcement this morning, it was about the plumbing. That there was a lot of cum in there… I'm afraid that it was us" Harry said

"You think?" Fred laughed "Honestly Harry, we could have filled the whole of Hogwarts the way we were going. It doesn't matter anyway, as long as we are careful and no one finds out it was us it will be fine. And I know you want me, very obvious to tell" Fred stuck his tongue out.

He was right after all, Harry did want him. Bad. And if they were quiet about it they would never get caught… 'But does this mean I'm gay?' Harry thought. Right at this moment, he didn't care. He was hard and horny, and he missed that feeling. All he wanted to do was do things to Fred that no one could imagine, not even him. He locked the shower door and looked at Fred.

"That's more like it" Fred said and smirked and started to kiss Harry again. Without even noticing both their clothes were off and Fred was working his way down on Harry, Harry just wanted Fred to suck him but didn't want him to stop teasing. Then he felt Fred's mouth on him, 'This is even better then when I was masturbating in the shower'… Masturbating… That word… That sexy word that Harry loved to use, he would just sit in bed when everyone was asleep and think to himself 'I want to masturbate right here, I want to touch myself' and it would turn him on. A lot of things seem to turn Harry on, and that word was one of them. Whilst Fred was sucking him he got to his knees and in a breathless voice he said "Fred, lay down so I can see you" and he did what he was told. Harry saw the full length of Fred's penis, put his hand on it and started rubbing. Fred gasped and sucked Harry harder. They both went at the same speed as each other, moaning and gasping almost at the same time. Every time they heard each other moan it made it better, and they went faster. "Faster Fred, faster. As hard and as fucking fast as you can go". As Fred did this Harry did the same to him. They both exploded at the same time and moaned loud, Harry licked all of Fred's cum off of him and he layed down next to him.

"I think I'm ready for class now" Fred laughed.

A/N - Ok well it is short and rather crap but I tried! Please R/R


End file.
